


We're Doing This Again?

by Shingucci



Series: The DBH Shitshow [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human
Genre: Another Shitty Chatfic, Hahahahaha I Wrote This At 2 AM, Oh My God
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shingucci/pseuds/Shingucci
Summary: Another shitty chatfic.





	1. Hahahahaha

Connor has created a group chat

Connor has added North and 7 others

Connor has changed 9 nicknames

TheLiteralRoboCop: here's the new group chat, what do you all think?

RoboCopTheSecond: What is up with these nicknames?

Lol I'll Murder You: I like mine!

I Can't Think Of A Name For This Asshole: real creative, Connor

Crystal Ball: ...?

DialogueDickwad: Real mature, Connor

Whipped4Markus: Uh, sure

Whipped4Simon: We're still doing the matching nicknames thing?

Roomba: Okay, wow

TheLiteralRoboCop has added hank_anderson to the chat

hank_anderson: you guys again?

TheLiteralRoboCop changed 1 nickname

Goddammit Hank Stop Drinking Alcohol: fuck you

TheLiteralRoboCop: You should all say who you are so Hank doesn't get confused.

RoboCopTheSecond: it's RK900

Whipped4Markus: Simon here!

Whipped4Simon: It's Markus,

Crystal Ball: Lucy.

Roomba: It's Kara here

I Can't Think Of A Name For This Asshole: Luther :D

Lol I'll Murder You: it's North motherfuckers

Goddammit Hank Stop Drinking Alcohol: fuck all of you I'm going back to sleep


	2. Yee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..

TheLiteralRoboCop: good morning everyone ^^

Goddammit Hank Stop Drinking Alcohol: fuck you,,,,,,,,

Roomba: mood

Whipped4Markus: hi

RoboCopTheSecond: Would anyone care to explain why the DPD is on fire?

TheLiteralRoboCop: what the fUCK WHY

Lol I'll Murder You: well you see,,,,,

TheLiteralRoboCop: OF C O U R S E IT'S YOUR FAULT

Lol I'll Murder You: we were messing around with fireworks and one of them landed on the roof of the dpd

DialogueDickwad: NORTH FIREWORKS ARE I L L E G A L YOU IDIOT

Lol I'll Murder You: ouh they are? I'll... keep that in mind

Roomba: We're supposed to be state-of-the-art technology you literally have access to every law ever

Lol I'll Murder You: mAAAAAARRRKKKKUUUUUUS EVERYONE'S HARASSING MEEEEEEE

Whipped4Simon: k

I Can't Think Of A Name For This Asshole: hAH

Lol I'll Murder You: ;-;

TheLiteralRoboCop changed 1 nickname

SadLife: FUCK YOU

Whipped4Simon: @DialogueDickwad I still can't believe you sucker punched Connor like what situation were you in for that to happen

DialogueDickwad: I'm not going to answer that question 

SadLife: Connor shouted 'VIOLENCE IS THE ANSWER' 

SadLife: Little ironic, really

Roomba: What did I miss? also, who's SadLife?

SadLife: north :(

Roomba: ahh, makes sense.

Crystal Ball: Why do we have this new group chat again?

Whipped4Markus: Psycho fucked up the other one

TheLiteralRoboCop: Who the fuck is Psycho?

Whipped4Markus: Shit

oops I did it again has deleted 3 messages

Whipped4Simon: anyone wanna hear a joke?

Crystal Ball and 8 others are offline

Whipped4Simon: :((((


	3. Y E E T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

Roomba: G U Y S

TheLiteralRoboCop: wat

Roomba sent an image

SadLife: iS THAT

DialogueDickwad: OH MY GOD KARA GOT A LITERAL ROOMBA I'M DYING

Whipped4Simon: SHE WH

Whipped4Simon: this is Simon. Markus saw the picture and died laughing

RoboCopTheSecond: w8 what's in the picture my phone's spazzing out 

Crystal Ball: Kara, next to a roomba with her face taped to it

Roomba: Her name's Kara Lite

Whipped4Simon: SMLSNOSHSIHihiiIjsijd)doishiodihueihyu36#lsjnsjbos7bso

I Can't Think Of A Name For This Asshole: Yall it's trying to trip me what do I do

SadLife:Throw it out the window lmao

Roomba: LUTHER WHAT THE FUCK

I Can't Think Of A Name For This Asshole: k first of all North told me to

Goddammit Hank Stop Drinking Alcohol: DID HE JUST

Roomba: LUTHER YOU FUCKWAD MY ROOMBA

SadLife: Wait he actually threw it out the window

TheLiteralRoboCop: yes it would appear that he defenestrated it

Whipped4Markus: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHWHAAHQAHA HE YEETED IT OUT THE FU CKIGN WINDOW I CAN'T

Roomba: LUTHER YOU'RE A DEAD MAN

I Can't Think Of A Name For This Asshole: kARA PUT DOWN THE KNIFE

Crystal Ball: Press F to pay respects to both Kara Lite and Luther, who is soon to be dead

I Can't Think Of A Name For This Asshole: HOW ABOUT YALL HELP ME INSTEAD

Whipped4Markus: F

Whipped4Simon: F

TheLiteralRoboCop: F

SadLife: F

Goddammit Hank Stop Drinking Alcohol: F

RoboCopTheSecond: F


End file.
